Mayao Ren
The Spirit of the Wood is the well-known alias of Mayao Ren (マヤオレン, Kamo Jin), and the distant cousin of Hisaya Ren and Kaito Ren. She is a Mori Kitsune who took up residence within Karya Woods, named for the Karya Hamadryads that Mayao had imprisoned within the wood's hazelnut trees. The reason for doing so was because the Hamadryads had been nasty and insulted her. She then fueled the essence of the entire wood into a magic suitable for her using, but the trade-off was that she could never leave. It was there that Aeneas became lost within her woods after pursuing the last of the cercopes, and they partook in a fight as she saw him as an arrogant trespasser. They later came to know each other well and he helped free her from the Karya Woods by suggesting that she use a sort of medium, like a rock from the woods, to house the foundation of the magic so that she could move about freely. She chose a rock and Aeneas chiseled it into a pendant for her to wear. She then left with him to join in his adventuring, which she ended up saving his life. After Aeneas had long gone, Mayao turned to her cousin Hisaya and joined her group, Silver Vulpines, becoming Hisaya's second-in-command. Mayao was able to use the Hamadryads left over magic from the woods to seal into a caster-magic that she would be able to use, known as Mori Karya Appearance Mayao’s natural stoic expression prevents a lot of the emotions she feels from breaking through and showing, and has her coming off as unfeeling and distant. It's just her way of maintaining her composure, and keeping a cool head, which helps during the hectic ups and downs of her life. Mayao is also a very private person, and dislikes a lot of outward shows of emotion, giving her the predisposition for often scowling or sometimes appearing as if she is mad. Her eyes are a more wide angular shape, with thick black lashes hinting at some mysteriousness. The pupils are slightly ovaline, resembling that of a large cat’s or fox, and her eyes are a remarkable shade of jade, which tend to fluctuate from light jade, to emerald, and to sea-green in differing lights. Mayao’s hair is thick, and kept loose and wild, much like her personality. Just like her eyes, Mayao’s locks are naturally colored in stunning shades, starting out as blonde, before fading into a green ombre and mixing back to blonde again. Her hair reaches down to her lower back, as she has never ever cut it before, and she keeps a small section braided in the back, with bangs falling over her forehead, and framing the sides of her face. Like most kitsunes, when Mayao is in her human form, she still retains a pair of fox ears, and a long slender tail (much tamer than the bushy one in her kitsune form). These features alone are enough to separate her from looking like an ordinary human. Due to her lifetime being spent in the woods and trees—along with her Mori Kitsune background—Mayao has by nature, developed a very nimble and lithe body. Her form is very petite and thin, allowing her to fit in many different positions within a tree, and slender legs, characterized by her immense speed and agility. Along with her petite size, Mayao has a slightly-smaller-than-normal bust, and a height of 168 cm (5’5” ft). Despite her smaller stature, a lot of her muscle is emphasized in her legs, and arms from practicing and using a bow and arrows. Given Mayao’s typical expression, her face is rather sharp, with a prominent chin, high cheekbones, and a triangular face shape. Her small nose doesn’t dampen her heightened sense of smell in any way, and her sweeping eyes are framed with thinly arched, yet pointed, eyebrows. Her mouth is usually kept pursed in a thin line, with sometimes a small upwards quirk if she’s smiling or smirking. Her skin is slightly pale sometimes, but is naturally a very-light tan, matching the forest. When the trees have very dense foilage, Mayao in turn doesn’t get as much sunlight, and therefore retains a paler complexion, whereas in sparser forests, where much sunlight is filtered through, she is back to her usual light tan. Mayao's foremost true form is that of a slender, long-bodied fox, with a long and slender neck surrounded by voluminous tufts of fur. Mayao's fur is a pristine white; her eyes are thin and narrowed, with sea-green sclera, and no visible pupils, along with a narrowed triangular head with horns. A lot of fur is gathered around her cheek-bones with long ears and three horns on her forehead. Whispy strands of mane-like fur covers the top of her hair and extends down the mid-line of her back, with pair of particularly long wisps extending farther. Two ribbons extend from underneath her ears, accompanied by little charms. Another accessory that she wears is a bluish-green "collar" made of large round beads, with Mori Karya leaves stuffed in between. She wears another "collar" like accessory on her tail which is much smaller, but is composed of the same beads and leaves. Mayao's paws fade to black, and she possess three kitsune tails—a telltale sign of her age and prowess. Overall, her body has a very windswept and wispy appearance. Her true form's long nimbleness comes from her species as a Mori Kitsune, allowing for the most extreme maneuverability within dense trees and other forests alike. Personality Sardonic Calculating Adaptable History Pre-Karya Woods Karya Woods Post-Karya Woods Self Exile Present Time Synopsis RPs= |-| Battles= |-| Storylines= Relationships Magic and Abilities Magic Wood-Make Wood-Make Magic ( , Uddo Meiku lit. Wood Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combative purposes. Similar in style and practice as the rest of the molding magics, it’s more often used than its parent magic Wood Magic, as molding magic allows a certain versatility that it representative of the user’s own innate abilities and creative skill. To perform Wood-Make, the user would need to be in constant contact with an earthy surface instead of being able to manifest it out of pure magic energy. Through the ground, a user can manipulate their own magical energy to control both decayed and living roots of trees, allowing them to uproot large roots and catch opponents off guard, or provide a sneak attack. The possibilities are limitless, so long as the caster’s mental capabilities aren’t hindered. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground of various stabilities, such as brittle wood, sturdy wood, fire-resistant wood (Japanese Rowan), and soft wood. When these types of wood are brought for, the user can make the wood grow to great sizes, form them into diverse shapes and use it as both offensive and defensive purposes. This magic makes for a great defense due to its sturdy, guarding-like structure. In a forest, the user could manipulate and shape the entire battlefield just through the use of the tree roots underground. Although of course, it would cause its user to expend a lot of magic energy. The user can turn a grassy plains into the densest forest. From there, if the user is truly skilled, they can cause certain types of flowers to grow from their wood such as: poison ivy, pollinated flowers with sleepy pollen, and poisoned fruit. Due to Wood-Make being a variation of Earth Magic and its earthy nature, the user can manifest complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, and moss and fungus. These trees—even though they’re made from magical energy—are fully capable of producing seeds and pollen, and the trees would never age if the caster so wishes it, otherwise, they’d still age like normal life. The defensive uses are endless for this magic such as creating large thickets of vine and trees for cover, wooden shields, and layering false moss and plants over holes in the ground. Using the tree roots, the user can create enough movement underground that they can make the ground cave in, perfect for setting up traps, or needing to get underground. Also, any sturdy tree root that they manifest, is durable enough to break through and tunnel down through layers of soil and rock. Wood-Make serves a couple of healing purposes as the user can create a tree that grows certain healing flowers, or trees with certain healing aromas, although they are not able to create medicinal herbs, as it’s something far more diverse and specific for Plant Magic. Offensive Spells= *'Wood-Make: Scythe' ( , Sukuīzu): Roots form up from the ground and intertwine together, creating a thick wooden scythe, with a particularly sharp blade. When the formation is complete, the scythe is left protruding from the ground, and only the user is able to withdraw it from the ground. If anyone else tries to pull it, it doesn't budge, much like the "sword in the stone". When attacking with the scythe, it's also capable of leaving behind splinters in their opponents wounds. **'Splinter Force': A barrage a small, pin-sharp, splinters are able to shoot from the blade of the scythe. *'Wood-Make: Hardened Bokken' (硬化した木剣, Kōka Shita Bokutō): A traditional wooden Japanese sword is formed, made of a particular sturdy wood that allows it to not break easily. Like the scythe, this sword too is sharp along its blade, with hidden grooves for leaving behind splinters. *'Wood-Make: Arrows' (矢, Ya): Made to be a long-range spell, a Magic Seal appears in front of both outstretched hands, the user releasing an arrow or several wooden arrows, which are flying at high speeds to the chosen target. The user can extend the usage of this spell, creating an actual bow or even a longbow, particularly changing all the properties within the arrow and the way they act in the battle. Depending on the user’s mastery, they are able to make a variety of shots, being it subsequently or in another way. The arrow itself has the great penetrative capability, even higher than Wood-Make: Scythe due to the flying speeds that the arrows are sent at. It has and is quite versatile even by marks of the mentioned spell. *'Wood-Make: Surging Root' (急増する根, Kyūzō Suru Ne): The user thrust both of their hands towards the ground with a wide magic circle around them (similar to Ice-Make: Geyser) except, the user forces a multitude of roots through the ground, surging forth towards anywhere the user decides. They can see the path that the roots are taking through their mind's eye, where at the final destination, the roots will surge forth from the ground, similar to a geyser, but with the roots twisting around each other in a continuous movement. *'Wood-Make: Lance' ( , Ransu): is one of the basic spells, when the user extends their arms forward, creating a small Magic Seal, from which long, curved wood lances are shot directly toward their target in quick succession. As expected, Lance Spell impales the chosen target with a barrage of spears flying at a great speed, leaving the target with great penetrative damage. What must be noted, that the released lances are shot in the direct line, with no changing in its direction, however, lances reach their target in the different order, one faster, another slower. Also, but rarely utilized, the user is able to alter the appearance of their Lance Spell to make it similar to actual spear or lance, i.e. a long-ranged weapon, in order to fight and defeat their target in close combat; at such rate, the spell still saves its penetrative capability, and moreover, the user can extend the actual length of their weapon in its second form, in order to surpass the possible gap between them and their target or enemy. Even though this is a regular spell, it is quite powerful spell, which successes as both close-range and long-range attack, which can be used either from the hands of user or even beneath their feet, i.e. from the underground by using the roots that lie underneath the earth and soil. *'Wood-Make: Wood Twist' ( , Mokuzai Suisuto): |-| Defensive Spells= *'Wood-Make: Dome' ( , Dōmu): By kneeling and placing their hands on the ground, much like Wood-Make: Surging Root, the user instead crafts an intricately woven dome-shaped protection base from the ground. The roots sprout from the ground quickly and entwine themselves (much like a weavers basket), creating a durable dome structure, shielding any who hides within it. Even though the wood has a good resistance to fire attacks, it's still susceptible to damage. *'Wood-Make: Beaver Dam' (海狸ダム, Bībā Damu):The user erects a large barricade structure compiled of large tree trunks, branches, sticks, and whatever else heavily wooded item the user decides to use. It acts much like a defensive wall, protecting the user—and whoever else—on the other side. While using this spell, the user has to maintain their stance, with one leg in front, slightly bent, and both palms outstretched towards the dam in order to keep it up. While the dam sustains damage, it slightly pains the user, as if they were dealt a milder version of the blow. Through the attacks, if the user is able to concentrate enough, they can steadily repair any damages made with more wood. Following the laws of physics, the bigger the damage, the longer it takes to repair, whereas smaller afflictions can be repaired within a second. |-| Supplementary Spells= *'Wood-Make: Stairs' (階段, Kaidan): Just as the name implies, the user thrusts their hands outwards, slightly angled down, and form a set of stairs made of durable wood that withstand any weight. If the user so wishes it, they can change the color and texture: such as birch stairs, oak stairs, mahogany, or even a dark green. The amount of steps added to the stairs depends on the user's magical energy. The more steps, the more magical power that is spent. This spell is widely versatile in its own right, as the user can control the stairs to any length that they want, and can continue to lengthen the stairs while they are on it, and can simultaneously shorten it from the bottom (useful if running from opponents). Spiral stairs can also be made, as the wood is able to bend to a certain length, and still hold. As with any molding magic, much of the style and shape depends on the users tastes and wishes, like when Mayao added handrails to her stairs. *'Wood-Make: Timber Beast' (木材獣, Mokuzai-jū): This spell actually encases both of the user's arms within a strong wood with sharpened claws, much like that of a beast's arm or hand. This gives the user's arm an extra "punch" when they fight, and acts much like a armor to where they can bring their arms up and block any blow as if the wood was made of metal. The sharpened claws are an added bonus, allowing the user to deal inflicting wounds, with the chance to leave behind splinters. Mayao has demonstrated the full capabilities of this spell when she jumped off a building, and used the one arm encased in bark to completely absorb her entire impact, without pain. If the user is strong enough, they can continuously reinforce the wood, to the point where they are able to smash through rocks and trees. |-| Dynamic Spells= *'Wood-Make: Timber Wolves' (狼作成された木材, Ōkami Sakusei Sa Reta Mokuzai lit. Wolves created from timber): A magic circle appears above the user's hands, and another one appears a little ways away on the ground. From it, anyone can actually see the wood and branches and sticks and leaves forming together into the shape of beast much like a wolf. Just like wolves, they can howl, have de petites pointes for teeth, and have the basis of animal instincts, but will still obey their caster on a simplistic level such as who to attack and where. *'Wood-Make: Oaken Giant' (オーキン巨人, Ōkin Kyojin): *'Wood-Make: Woodpecker' (木を叩く鳥, Kio Tataku Tori lit. Bird who knocks on wood): Agro Magic Agro Magic (植物の魔法, Shokubutsu no Mahō): is a Caster Magic, and considered a type of variation of Forest Magic that allows for the creation and manipulation of plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of plants like seeds, leaves, fruits, and flower. The user can command and control already existing plants, or summon/create entirely new plants out of nothing. Agro Magic has a lot of offensive and defensive capabilities due to the large variety of vegetation. Users can form thorns and needles to pelt at their targets or cover things with, they can form vines to either trap and entangle, or to act as actual whips—just with thorns. Using the plants as weapons allows users to grasp and/or strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance with great speeds, and repair the user's own withering weapons if they sustain too much damage. Choking a target is possible with the vines, and you could even suffocate summon by smothering them with plants. With some of the plants, they can be sharp enough to strike with and pierce opponents. A widely useful technique to use, is to subtly have a couple of blossoming flowers or plants release damaging toxins and pheromones to rapidly deteriorate their opponents health. The controlling of roots is also possible, allowing for sneak attacks by suddenly uprooting a root or tree right under someone or in front of. For guarding purposes, the seemingly flimsy leaves can entwine together with multiple vines or branches of leaves to create a hardened, thick, barricade. Other methods include the user being able to create a hole simply by uprooting a tree, and then forming loose foliage over it for unsuspecting targets. Even though a user can grow fruits and berries from their plants and trees, they don't eat it, akin to a dragon slayer eating their own ice, or a celestial wizard eating their spirit. However, others can still eat from it with no repercussions, and also despite the food being made of magical energy. Another helpful purpose is that the user can create plants such as: aloe vera, and other plants that house chemicals for healing. Using these healing herbs, the caster cannot use it on themselves, as it would do absolutely nothing, but they can use the healing plants to help other's ailments. There's all kinds of plants ranging from honeysuckle for colds, aloe vera for burns, eucalyptus to help with pain, and jasmine or lavender to help aid in sleep. Offensive Spells= *'Uproot' (根元, Nemoto): *'Faebane' (フェイベーン, Feibēn): *'Needle Barrage' (針銃弾, Hari Jūdan): The user creates thousands of pine needles and thorns that shoot at at tremendous speeds while being sharp—and fine enough to slice through things. The pine needles and thorns are normally shot in a twisting cone-like shape. *'Vinyl Trap' (つるの罠, Tsuru no Wana) *'Wooden Evolution' (木の進化, Ki no Shinka) *'Thorn Whip' (とげの鞭, Toge no Muchi): Two long vines are summoned, ribbed along every single inch of them with rose thorns. The thorns vary in size, with some being quite large, others normal sized, and a lot of them small, so as to inflict a lot of damage. The user attacks with them by grabbing a hold of the vines as they are not able to cut themselves with it, and can either slash at their targets, or use the spell like a thorny lasso, tying up their targets while they stay in pain. Depending on how much magical power the user has, they can summon as many as up to ten for them to control and manipulate. |-| Defensive Spells= *'Entanglement' ( , Tsukamae Rareta): This spell commands already existing plants and roots—as well as creating new plants—to grow larger that what their normal size would be. With this spell, the user can entangle their opponent in dense shrubbery, thick enough to prevent any movement, or entangled within vines and leaves, allowing for the option of leaving the opponent suspended in the air, or for maximizing the amount of damage dealt by commanding the vines to toss them around. *'Drapery of Leaves' (葉の大理石, Ha no Dairiseki): The user summons a 1-foot thick curtain of swirling green foliage to appear (or autumn leaves, or flower blossoms, depending on the season. The swirling torrent of leaves and vines normally sprout from the nearest tree limb above the user in order to conceal them, as the blockage of leaves blocks any line of sight, and becomes very hard to hack or maneuver through unless they are the caster, or whoever the caster consciously deems able to pass. Certain variations of this spell can also cause certain gases to emit from the foliage. Because of how it hangs from the tree branches, the drapery is always vertical, unless the user is making an enclosed space, then it becomes cylindrical. The user can also pick certain branches to start the spell off of, giving them the choice of either choosing a higher-up branch, or a lower one to use. |-| Supplementary Spells= *'Woodland Dragon' (森林龍, Shinrinryū): *'Wildsight' (野望, Yabō): Eyesight is greatly enhanced, giving the user the ability to see twice as far. There is a slight infrared detection within the spell, allowing the user to see any living targets in the vicinity. With it, they'll see a reddish shape, along with seeing the beating of their heart. If one is smart enough, they can tell from the size of the heart just how big the target is, and get an estimate on how much magical power the target has. *'Spirit Lights' (精霊の光, Seirei no Hikari): As a result of high inner magic levels and the user's attunement with nature, they are able to manifest their magical power into willowy wisps of light, equal in brightness with that of a torch. And since it's stemming directly from the user's magic power, they can control the luminosity at will, as well as make the intangible light smaller or bigger. Some can even change the color of their lights, and extinguish them at will. Mori Karya Mori Karya (木材浜妖精, Mokuzai Hama Yōsei): Abilities Mori Tēru Mori Tēru (木材尾, Mokuzaio): Kitsune Physiology *'Physical Abilities' **'Accelerated Speed & Reflexes': **'Heightened Senses': **'Regeneration': *'Dendrokinesis': The ability Mayao has as a Mori Kitsune that allows her to manipulate, create, and shape wood, giving her control over trees, shrubbery, plants, and flowers alike. She can animate the wood to either do her bidding, or even for simple purposes such as a step stool. Unlike Wood-Make, she can't freely generate wood, but instead can only control and manipulate from whatever is already there. But it works perfectly in tandem with her agriculture-like magic. *'Assorted Abilities' **'Masterful Conniving': **'Thieving': **'Lie Tactician': **'Innate Sense of Direction': Equipment Bow and Arrows Quotes Mayao Quotes= Trivia Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Kitsune Category:Wood magic user Category:Agro Magic User Category:Mori Karya User Category:Immortal Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character